A bit of happiness in a world of woe
by Walix
Summary: Une toute nouvelle vie s'offre à elle mais les pires choses lui tombe dessus. Alors qu'elle est au fin fond du désespoir, il est arrivé, il l'a pris par la main, un sourire idiot parcourait son magnifique visage, lui disant: "ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la maintenant". Avec lui tous ses problèmes s'envolaient et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Comment avait-elle pu croire en lui?
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup LuffyxNami. Il y aura un peu de ZoroxSanji .

Cette fanfic est un U.A (univers alternatif).Bonne lecture à vous tous!

* * *

"-Nami!"

Je fis une dernière bise à ma mère avant d'aller rejoindre mon interpellateur. Je m'installais dans la grande voiture, à ses côtés. Je jetais encore quelques regards ainsi que des signes de main à la femme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. La voiture démarra, tandis que ma vue se brouilla de plus en plus avant que mes larmes roulent sur mes joues rosies et mouillées. Je soupirais tout en essuyent mon visage, il fallait que je reste forte car ce n'était que le début de mes pires problèmemes. Mes parents avaient décidé de divorcer et mon père avait pris ma garde car me génitrice voulait recommencer une toute nouvelle vie, sans moi apparemment. Mais je m'entendais vraiment mal avec lui et je craignais le pire... Une enfant reniée de ses parents, une existance non-voulu, un être complétement seul qui est inutile... D'un certain côté c'était tellement risible. Alors pour la laisser vivre, il décida de partir loin, pour que lui aussi puisse vivre son histoire.

Le voyage se passa beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais pensé, mais je fus totalement surprise lorsque je vis la maison. Elle était totalement différente, d'une énorme maison, je venais de passer à une toute petite, à un étage. Mon père me laissa aller visiter la demeure tandis qu'il debarassait les bagages. En rentrant, on tombait dans un couloir étroit, à gauche une petite salle à manger munit d'un canapé et d'une télévision assez vielle. Sur la droite, une cuisine guère plus grande avec le strict nécéssaire. Je continuais de parcourir le long couloir avant de monter des escaliers en colimaçon et d'atterir dans un nouveau corridor un peu plus large qui donnait sur trois portes. La première était la chambre de mon père, la suivante était une salle de bain et la dernière ma chambre. Une grande vague de tristesse me parcourus lorsque je vis, dessiné sur ma porte, une mandarine. Ceci était l'emblème de ma mère biologique qui était morte alors que je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Tout ça devait être un coup de mon géniteur pour me faire perdre la face, mais je ne comptais pas lui faire plaisir. Je finis par l'a pousser et pénétrer dans une pièce dites "chambre". J'aurais plutôt tendance à appeler ceci un grenier, des toiles d'araignées dans chaques angles, une tonne de poussière de partout, les murs étaient d'un vert délavé, un lit deux places avec une couverture polaire en guise de drap et une minuscule étagère où j'étais censée ranger mes affaires. Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour pouvoir vivre ici.

* * *

Un buit perçant me fit sursauter, mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la source du vacarme et fusilla du regard le petit objet en question. Avec exaspérence, j'éteignais mon réveille, me levais pour ensuite me préparer. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais arrivée et aujourd'hui était le premier jour de ma rentrée. Je descendis, fis une bise à contre-coeur à mon père, attrapais une tranche de pain et partis. J'avais déjà visité le grand bâtiment et l'avais trouvé dans un état plutôt pitoyable. Certaines vitres ou portes étaient cassées, tout comme quelques murs. Je ne connaissais pas encore les étudiants, mais je priais pour qu'ils soient beaucoup mieux que cette batisse. Le chemin n'était pas vraiment long, et j'arrivais vite à la grande école. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de rentrer en classe. Tous les regards se portèrent sur moi et semblaient plutôt haineux. La sonnerie retentit et le professeur arriva, à peine commença t-il à parler, que tous les élèves le huèrent et lui envoyèrent des boulettes de papier. Aussi vite que je l'eu vu rentrer, il repartit. La peur devait se lire de plus en plus sur mon visage car une fille au cheveux noirs et ondulés et assez ronde s'approcha de moi. Je m'éfforça d'avoir un petit sourir mais je pensais que ça ne servit à rien dutout.

"C'est ma place ici" me dit-elle d'un regard terrifiant

Paralysée par la peur, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. C'est alors qu'elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta parterre.

"Tu veux jouer à ça?" fit elle avec un horrible sourire jaune. "Nous on accepte pas les nouvelles!"

C'est alors qu'elle commença à me frapper à l'aide de ses pieds et par chance, ma tête ne fut pas trop touché mais mon ventre me faisait abominablement mal et j'étais à deux doigts de vomir. Sous les acclamations des élèves qui ne faisait que de dire "Vas y Alvida!", elle s'amusait de plus en plus. Mais elle relâcha son attention pour rigoler avec eux pendant une minute, alors j'en profitais pour lui donner un grand coup de poing dans son estomac avant de m'enfuir en courant. Je luttais pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol, pour ne plus penser à cette effroyable douleur. Mais lorsque je fus bien loin, dans un lieu qui m'étais totalement inconnu, je m'éffondrais, et sanglotais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, la douleur s'emplifiée et j'étais complétement seule. Je ne pouvais rentrer chez moi à cause de mon père et je ne pensais même pas au lycée, alors où?

Je me relevais et laisser le vent me porter à sa guise, que pouvais-je faire bien d'autre? Mon esprit n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, alors autant agir plutôt que rester dans ces rues inquiétantes. Alors que titubais, deux hommes m'attrapèrent par le bras et m'entrainèrent dans une toute petite ruelle. J'étais complétement désorientée, en une seconde, j'étais déjà en souvêtement devant un blond qui avait un rire de hyène et un avec un gros nez rouge plutôt effrayant qui s'exaclaffaient bien. Je ne savais plus si tout cela était réel ou si je rêvais, mais une fois que je sentis une main se glisser sous mon soutient gorge, tous doutes se dissipèrent alors j'essayais de hurler de toutes mes forces. La surprise fut énorme quand aucun son ne sortie, tellement la peur avait pris le contrôle de chacuns de mes membres. Mon sanglot revint de nouveau, je ne pouvais plus bouger à cause de la douleur mais je voulais à tout prix que tout cela cesse, je fermais les yeux et priais pour que quelqu'un m'aide, pour qu'on enlève ses sales mains qui se baladainet sur mon corps à moitié nu. J'entendis des cris, j'ouvris mes prunelles noisettes avant qu'elles s'écarquillent. Je vis devant moi, un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille qui ornait des cheveux noirs jaies, les deux pourritures étalaient au sol, inconsiants. Il s'abaissa, récupéra mes habits et me les donna, sans me regarder. Je les pris avec un peu d'hésitation et les enfilais tant bien que mal. Une fois finit, il se tourna vers moi et je pus admirer mon sauveur. Il avait de jolis yeux noirs, dont une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche. Son visage était fin et une expression d'enfant le parcourait.

"Merci!" lui dis-je vraiment heureuse qu'il m'ait aidé, avec quelques larmes perlaient au coin de mes noisettes.

Enfait, j'étais plus que heureuse, Il m'avait aidé, je n'étais plus toute seule. Il m'avait sauvé, je lui devait tout. D'un seul coup, il posa sa main sur ma cheveulure rousse et me dit d'un sourire idiot "ne t'en fait pas, je suis la maintenant!" Et bizarrement, je pris une totale confiance en sa phrase puis m'évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxièm chapitre! J'aimerais remercier Alice Kyubei LuNa, pour avoir été la première personne à vouloir suivre ma fanfiction et Awaix qui est ma meilleure amie et qui m'aide beaucoup!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux juste avant de m'asseoir en tailleur. J'observais l'endroit où je me trouvais et vis une chambre assez spacieuse, dont les murs étaient d'un orange doux, des étagères qui prenaient l'un d'entre eux, aucune trace de poussière et le lit... Ce lit, d'où j'observais la pièce, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus moelleux, et la couverture était tellement rembourrée qu'on aurait dit un nuage. Je me sortis immédiatement de mon rêve en sachant que ceci était loin d'être chez moi, alors où? Mais j'étais si bien, de plus un agréable parfum régnait, alors mon regard se perdit en regardant le soleil couchant à travers la fenêtre ouverte et mon esprit fit de même. Tous les évènements d'aujourd'hui me revinrent à l'esprit et un long frisson me parcourus. J'enfonçais ma tête dans la grosse couette. Un grincement se fit entendre, je me relevais brusquement avant de voir le jeune homme qui m'avait sauvé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je posais une main sur mon coeur juste avant de souffler de soulagement.

-"Désolé, je t'ai effrayé" dit il avec un petit sourire embarrassé

-"Non, c'est bon" lui répondis je. "Merci infiniment pour tout à l'heure de m'avoir sauver!"

Il me regarda un long moment avant de partir en fou rire.

"-Ce n'était rien" réussit il à dire entre deux pouffements. "Je m'appelle Luffy et toi?" -"Je ne pense pas que ce n'est rien" fis je d'une mine boudeuse. "Mais sache que si tu as besoin, je..."

L'église sonna ses sept coups avant de s'arrêter. Mon coeur fit de même. Il était déjà si tard? Ma mort allait vraiment être aujourd'hui si je ne rentrais pas tout de suite.

-"Désolé, je dois absolument rentrer!" expliquais-je en panique

Il voulut me dire quelque chose, mais je n'avais plus le temps... Voila, du temps, c'est ce qu'il me fallait! Car avec lui, il s'écoulait à une vitesse incroyable. Je voulais encore rester à ses côtés car il arrivait à former une illusion où tous mes problèmes s'envolaient où il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je courus à toute allure en essayant de me repérer le plus rapidement possible, jusqu'au moment où j'aperçus enfin la maisonnette bleue.

Délicatement, j'entrouvris la porte pour essayer de percevoir le moindre son, mais rien. C'était le calme complet. Je poussais entièrement la porte, examinais chacune des pièces pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas la. Chance inespérée pour moi. J'en profitais donc pour me laver et manger mais lorsque j'ouvris mon réfrigérateur, je restais bouche bais. Il avait gagné sur ce coup la, toute la nourriture avait disparu. Mon ventre gargouilla fortement, car en y repensant, je n'avais pratiquement pas mangé ce matin, ce midi je n'avais rien avalé et ce soir il avait tout fait disparaître. Je partis me coucher en soupirant avec en écho, les bruits de mon estomac.

Je commençais à patienter dans ma chambre, pour savoir quand est ce qu'il rentrerait. Pas que je me faisais du soucis, ou enfaite si, mais pour moi, car je savais que lorsqu'il rentrerait, la sentence tomberait et elle serait vraiment lourde. Mais tout doucement, je commençais à me remémorais la discussion avec le chapeau de paille et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement... Un énorme vacarme me fis sortir de ma rêverie, je me levais sans faire trop de bruits, voulus ouvrir la porte, mais une énorme chose déballa dans ma chambre en me bousculant. Je relevais la tête, effrayée, car je savais tout à fait qu'est ce que c'était, ou plutôt qui c'était. Mais à peine eu fait ce geste, qu'il m'attrapa par le cou, me souleva et me mis au niveau de sa tête.

-"Sale gosse! Tu as osé sécher en sachant qu'elle serait ta punition? Tu es la pire de toute, personne ne veut de toi et même pas ta mère!"

Mon coeur fut totalement déchiré, ces paroles étaient si dures et de la part de mon père, bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas, c'étaient encore plus blessantes. Des gouttes d'eau coulèrent sur mes joues, tandis qu'il riait. J'entendis un petit bruit de lame, et vis, grâce au minimum de lumière que nous produisait la lune, un couteau suisse dans son autre main. Allait-il vraiment me tuer? Je n'étais peu être que sa fille adoptive, il ne m'aimait peu être pas, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ricana de plus belle lorsque les expressions sur mon visage se dégradaient de seconde en seconde. Il approcha l'objet coupant de plus en plus de ma gorge. Alors j'étais vraiment destinée à mourir aujourd'hui. Je ne verrais jamais le lendemain...

Dés que je vis la petite lame trop proche, instinctivement un de mes bras s'interposa et se fit entailler. Surpris par cet acte, il recula légèrement la pointe et je saisis cet opportunité en lui mordant le poignet. Il me lâcha puis me fusilla du regard. Il allait ré-attaquer, je le sentais, mais je n'allais pas rater cette chance, je lui fonçais dessus et le fit sortir hors du dortoir. J'y retournais rapidement avant de m'enfermer à clefs et de réfléchir à un moyen tandis qu'il était encore sonner.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas très long, et il se dépêcha d'enfoncer la porte en m'insultant. J'eus le temps de pousser mon lit contre celle ci qui était, en plus, robuste et ne cédait pas. Mon bras saignait de plus en plus, ma tête tournait et il fallait que j'agisse vite! Je pris plusieurs de mes tee-shirts ainsi que mon "drap" pour ensuite les accrocher à la poignet de ma fenêtre et descendre. Cela marchait tout le temps dans les films, alors pourquoi pas avec moi? J'eus ma réponse bien vite, tout simplement car j'étais Madame Malchance, voila pourquoi! Un des tee-shirts était trop mince et craqua. Mon coeur rata un battement.

Je tombais dans des buissons de roses et restais accrochée par les épines. Je les enlevais une par une mais une fois que j'entendis la porte lâchait dans un grand bruit, j'abandonnais les épines en arrachant un bout de la robe de mon pyjama et m'enfuis en courant avec ma couverture polaire et les quelques hauts qui étaient tombaient avec moi. Je courus, courus bien loin pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape, j'avais horriblement peur, il faisait noir, froid et je ne savais pas où allait. Je vis une petite ruelle où j'étais sûre qu'il ne me trouverais jamais. Je m'appuyais sur l'un des murs et haletais, totalement épuisée.. Je touchais mon bras ensanglanté pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie puis enlevais les quelques épines restantes. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais le ventre vide et il faisait de plus en plus glacial. Je m'enroulais autour de ma polaire mais ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal et tournais d'un tel point que je succombais et m'écrasais contre le sol.

Je m'éveillais, allongée dans un canapé sous une couverture, la tête penchait sur le côté, j'observais les alentours. Une table basse, une télévision assez imposante et un canapé en cuir noir où je m'y trouvais. Voila comment était constituait la pièce. Je me relevais et vis derrière la banquette, un escalier et en face de celui ci une porte qui semblait servir pour rentrer. Une douce odeur de pancakes flottais dans les airs, qui m'attirais à une autre porte qui était la cuisine. Un sifflotement se fit entendre et vis un jeune blondinet au fourneau. Il se retourna avec une assiette remplit de ces délicieux mets et eut un léger sursaut en me voyant. Il déposa les plats sur la table centrée au milieu de la pièce, et s'approcha de moi avec une démarche extrêmement bizarre tout en soufflant de la fumée en forme de coeur de sa cigarette.

"- Bonjour mademoiselle! Je vous ai trouvé dans une petite ruelle. Mais que faisait une ravissante jeune femme la bas? me questionna t-il avec son sourcil entortillé qui bougeait dans tous les sens."

Je le regardais, complètement effrayée. Pourtant il attendait juste ma réponse ou que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne bougeais pas. Légèrement déçu, il m'invita à déguster les mets préparés. Je savais que sa curiosité devait le dévorer car il me lançais plusieurs regards insistants pendant que je mangeais ces succulentes crêpes. Mais je ne dirais rien, raconter tout cela à un inconnu était complètement inutile. Tout ce que je verrais c'est son horrible compassion me fixait. Il m'avait sauvé et je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante mais de la, à lui déblatérer ma malheureuse existence, ne servirait à rien. Je m'étirais un peu et me rendis compte que mes blessures étaient toutes soignées correctement. Je regardais le jeune garçon étonnée et en guise de réponse il me fit un tendre sourire. Je lui rendis, tout en restant surprise. Une fois finit, il débarrassa la table avant qu'on aille s'asseoir dans la pièce d'à côté. Nous discutions pendant un long moment, d'un peu de tout est n'importe quoi. Notre conversation fut coupée lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. "Ils sont déjà de retour..." marmonna t-il

"-SANJIIIII" cria une voix qui ne m'étais pas totalement inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme vacarme et un tête coiffé d'un chapeau de paille passa à travers, suivi d'une personne ayant un long nez et d'un autre aux cheveux verts, en maugréant qu'ils avaient faim. En me voyant, le premier me sauta dessus en riant.

"-Te revoilà!"

"-Ne te jette pas sur Nami chérie alors qu'elle est blessée, idiot!" fis Sanji en l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"'Et peux tu nous présenter ta "Nami chérie" " dit le vert d'un ton dédaigneux.

Je l'observais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me regardait un peu méchamment, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond qui s'empressa de répliquer. Ne voulant pas rester sur cette dernière parole, lui aussi répondis et une bataille verbale débuta pour passer ensuite au poing. Lorsque je voulus les arrêter une main se posa sur mon bras et je vis le long nez me faire non de la tête. Il s'assit à mes côtés et dit tout en soupirant:

"Ils sont toujours comme ça ces deux là, ne cherche pas. Moi c'est Usopp, le blond Sanji que tu connais déjà, son adversaire Zoro et lui Luffy et toi c'est Nami?" demanda t il avec un sourire

J'acquiesçai tout en répondant à son sourire. Luffy, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas bougé, vint se mettre derrière nous et me posa la question interdite:

"Mais dis Nami, où est ce que tu as eu toute ses blessures?"


	3. Chapter 3

__Merci à Ayaka Kurenai qui m'a posté ma toute première review et qui m'a faite énormément plaisir!

Merci à tout ceux aussi qui regarde, car je ne pensais pas avoir 305 vus!

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

* * *

_J'acquiesçais tout en répondant à son sourire. Luffy, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas bougé, vint se mettre derrière nous et me posa la question interdite:_

_"Mais dis Nami, où est ce que tu as eu toutes ses blessures?"_

Mon moment de bonheur prit sa fin. Les deux combatants se stoppèrent tandis que les deux autres me fixèrent intensamment. Je ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent, ou plutôt je n'arrivais pas. Quelque chose me bloquais et lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche, rien ne sortait. Pourtant il fallait que je trouve quelque chose.

" Et bien... Hier lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi... Un énorme chien m'a attaqué." débutais je sans savoir vraiment ce que je disais. " Il m'a sauté dessus mais j'ai réussis à me dégager et en m'enfuiyant, je me suis entaillé le bras avec des bouts de verres trainant par la. "

Je scrutais le moindre geste pour savoir quand est ce qu'ils allaient exploser de rire devant le plus gros des mensonges le plus stupides au monde. Mais rien, ils me regardèrent, compatissant. Pourquoi devaient ils avoir cette pointe de tristesse dans leur yeux? Maintenant je culpabilisais... Je vis Ussop me dévisager un long moment avant de me demander pourquoi avoir cette tenue. C'était le deuxième question qui ne fallait pas. Je baissais la tête et m'aperçus que j'étais dans ma nuisette bordeau. Je sentis mes joues brûlaient se qui fit ricaner le noirot.

"La raison pour laquelle suis encore en nuisette est vraiment tout ce qui a de plus simple... Parce que je suis d'abord rentrée chez moi, je me suis changée avant de m'apercevoir que la poubelle était pleine, je suis sortie, l'ai jeté et au moment de rentrer, le gros chien était la."

Les mots m'étaient sortis d'une seule traite. Je me repétais la phrase dans ma tête et l'a trouvé de plus en plus idiote. Je guettais de nouveau le moindre pouffement mais rien. Ils y avaient toujours cette lueure dans leurs yeux qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie. J'étais ridicule. Ils m'aidaient, me soignaient, me nourrissaient et en retour je leur mentais. J'étais vraiment pathétique. Nous fûmes plongés dans une ambiance pesante où plus personne parlait. Mais le ventre du chapeau de paille brisa le silence et fit rire tout le monde. Sanji alla préparer de nouveau à manger tandis que Zoro m'observait de haut en bas.

"Tu es à quel lycée?"

"Je suis arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps alors je ne suis pas encore inscrite." lui repondis-je en m'enmelant encore plus dans mon mensonge.

"Super tu peux venir dans le notre!" s'exclama Luffy "Bon d'abord il va falloir te changer..."

Il me pris le poignet et me fit monter à l'étage. On passa devant la chambre où je m'étais retrouvé hier, et alla à la suivante. Il me lâcha dans l'encadrement de la porte et je le vis fouillé dans un immense placard. Une pointe de tristesse me parcourut lorqu'il coupa le lien entre nous. Je regardais la où il m'avait prise, cet endroit qui me procurait une drôle de sensation. Il me brûlait, pourtant je n'avais pas mal, c'était comme si ce feu était d'une douceur infinit. Je commençais à le caresser quand je le vis resortir de la pendrie avec une chemise blanche et un short.

"Enfile les, on mange et on part t'inscrire dans notre lycée, tu verras il est génial!"

Il sortie aussi vite qu'il eut dit sa phrase sans que je ne puisse en placer une. Je fixais les habits, en me demandant si c'était les siens. En y pensant, mes joues commencèrent à s'enflammer et je fis vite partir cette remarque de mon esprit sachant que si je l'a gardé à l'esprit, je ne pourrait les mettre. Je redescendis pour aller les rejoindre dans la cuisine mais mon entrer était attendue car elle se fit dans de grands éclatements de rire. Le long nez me mit devant le miroir du hall et je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas une glace piégée. La chemise m'était trop grande tel qu'on aurait dit une robe et le short était devenue un pantalon. Ceci me donnait un air de petit voyou que je n'aimais pas dutout. En voyant le tête que je tirée devant mon reflet, les rires redoublèrent. Agacée, j'envoyais les quatres garçons à l'autre bout de la pièce en leur disant de se la fermer. Pendant qu'ils finissaient de manger, je passais dans la salle de bain en essayant tant bien que mal de me recoiffer. Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé, nous partîmes en direction du nouveau lycée.

"-Par contre il faudra l'accord de tes parents." commença le blond

L'accord de mes parents? Impossible, ma mère me renie et mon père veut me tuer. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie tranquille.

"Nami chérie?"

On me regarda de nouveau comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Il faudrait que j'arrête d'accomoder mes pensées aux expressions de mon visage. Mais en premier, je devais réfléchir à une nouvelle tromperie.

-"Je pense que cela va être dur. Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde" dis je avec un petit rire nerveux

Le long nez s'arreta et me fixa avec un regard remplie de tristesse. Les autres tournaient les yeux pour ne pas me blesser sans doute. Les remords pesaient de plus en plus mais pourtant, en quelque sorte je n'avais pas vraiment menti. Mes parents biologiques sont belle et bien mort. Alors pourquoi cette culpabilité?

J'étais entrain de m'enfoncer dans un énorme mensonge et je sentais que je ne pourrais bientôt ne plus en sortir, que la vérité me rattraperais plus tôt que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. On reprit notre marche et personne ne dit plus rien. Une fois devant le lycée, je restais bouche-bée, le bâtiment était gigantesque et comme neuf. Rien avoir avec l'ancien! Le noirot sourit devant mon évermeillement et me dit de le suivre tandis que les trois autres partaient en classe.

On passa par plusieurs passages, lui devant, moi derrière et je pus admirer son grand dos. Une chemise blanche retraçais quelques courbes, qui donnaait envie de mettre mon doigt dessus et de les dessiner. Inconsiamment j'approchais mon index sur sa colonne et mes joues chauffaient de plus en plus, lorsque plus que quelques petits centimètres nous séparait. Mon doigt s'écrasa contre son dos, il s'était arrêté d'un seul coup et je lui avais foncé dedans. Je repris mes esprits, m'excusais devant la mine incompréhensible de Luffy et je décalais ma tête sur le côté. Je vis une grande porte en bois où une plaque d'or ayant comme inscrition "bureau de votre très cher directeur adoré" était accrochée. Cela me donnait un avant goût de sa personalité.

-"Je vais en cours, bonne chance!" dit il en partant en courant avec un large sourir

Je voulus le retenir mais ce crétin partit comme une flèche. Je soupirais, tête baissée repensant à se que je m'étais apprêtée à faire. Je me tournais vers la porte et posa ma main sur la poignet mais à la place de sentir le froid du métal, je senties quelque chose de fin et de dur avec une sorte de tissu.

"Ceci est ma colone vertébrale, si vous voudriez bien enlever votre main mademoiselle, yohohoho!"

Lentement je relevais les yeux vers la voix, et restais pétrifiée. Un squelette, d'une taille impressionnante avec une coupe affro et trois bouteilles dans sa main sans chair, se tenait devant moi. Il poussa la porte et me dit :

"Entrez! A moins que vous ne vouliez me montrer vos souvêtements?"

Je venais de comprendre. J'avais été prise pour cible d'un petite blague, mais je n'allais pas en rester la. En guise de réponse, je lui envoyais mon poing en plein milieux de la figure et rentrais en le laissant assomé devant l'entrée. A l'interieur, on tombait dans une petite pièce avec un canapé et un bureau. Derrière celui-ci, on voyait un porte avec une énorme étoile bleue où était inscrit un "F". Je tapais trois coups sur celle-ci et attendais une réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'issue s'ouvrit comme par magie. Non ce n'était pas de la magie, je baissais la tête et aperçus un étrange animal avec un énorme chapeau, tentant de se cacher, mais malheureusement pour lui il était à l'envers. Lorsque je lui fis cette remarque, il fut apeuré et se mit du bon côté. Un petit rire m'échappa. Mais un bruit de mains qui applaudissait me fit relerver la tête. Je scrutais la pièce pour savoir d'où venait le bruit avant de m'apercevoir qu'un personne était installée dans un fauteuil, dos à moi.

"-Bonjour, je me nomme Nami, une personne m'a emmené ici car j'aimerais beaucoup m'inscrire dans cet établissement. Est-ce possible?"

Cet alors que le directeur se tourna, poussa son siège loin derrière lui, joigna ses deux bras et hurla:

-"Siiiiiouuuuper! Une nouvelle élève! Tu es acceptée!"

Je le détaillais de la tête au pied. On aurait dit un espèce de robot, chauve, se croyant dans un cirque. Et il m'avait déjà acceptée? C'était quoi ce directeur? Est ce au moins le directeur? Je me convainquis en me disant que c'était belle et bien lui, ou en tout cas j'essayais. Je devrais être joyeuse en ce moment même mais je nageait dans une telle incompréhension que cela m'étais totalement impossible à exprimer. C'est alors que le petit "raton laveur" vint me tirer sur mon tee-shirt. Je me baissais et il me tendit un uniforme avec une feuille de papier.

-"Merci Chopper! Voila, enfile ça va en cours et demain tu me rapporte le formulaire." dit l'étrange directeur avec un petit sourir.

Maintenant je me noyais dans l'incompréhension. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un lycée qui te prenait aussi facilement.

-"Monsieur, vos colas!"

-"Tu es en retard Brook!"

Je me retournais vers la personne dénommait Brook et c'est avec horreur que je vis que c'était celui que j'avais pris pour blague et que j'avais frappé. Je lui présentais mes excuses et le principal m'expliqua qu'il était son second et que le petit raton laveur qui était un renne, était son animal de compagnie. Apres avoir reçu toutes les indications necéssaires, je me dirigeais vers des toilettes pour me changer. Je fis un petit tour devant le miroir et me trouvais assez mignionne dans cette tenue. Satisfaite, je partis en classe. On m'acceuilla chaleureusement mais je fus un peu déçu en voyant qu'aucun des quatre étaient la, surtout dans la sienne. Les derniers cours de la journée se passèrent tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

_"Yohohoho, yohohoho, yohohoho, yohoho ho. Je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon rhum de binks. " _Ceci était la sonnerie de ce lycée. Elle était plus que bizarre mais elle correspondait bien à cet établissement. Deplus, elle signalais la fin de la journée, alors je me disais qu'au final, je m'y habiturais forcément. Même si elle était censée apporter un bonne nouvelle qui disait qu'on pouvait rentrer chez nous, une boule se forma au niveau de mon ventre, car maintenant il fallait justement que je retourne chez moi, ne pouvant m'éternisais chez eux et l'idée de voir mon père m'horrifiée en sachant qu'ils ne seraient la. En plus il fallait que je lui fasse signer ce fichu bout de papier et c'était mission impossible. Je continuais ma marche en prenant tout mon temps et en pensant à ce moment où j'étais avec eux. Tout dessuite, je fus plongée dans le bonheur total.

Tout à coup, un bras puissant m'attrapa et m'entraina vers l'arrière. Une énorme peur me pris, je ne voulais pas avoir une nouvelle fois cette expérience. Je ne voulait pas finir de nouveau en souvêtement devant un étrangé. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à me débattre horrifiée à cette pensée.

-'Oi mais qu'est ce que tu fais?"

J'ouvris les yeux et vis la cheveulure verte entrain de me dévisager de son oeil encore valide. J'étais tellement soulagée que se soit lui, que des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Il fut prit de panique, et me posa plein de questions pour savoir qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

-"Rien, je suis juste heureuse que tu soit la!" lui répondis je en souriant.

Il voulut me dire autre chose mais Luffy qui était derrière lui le coupa:

-"Hé! Nami, mais pourquoi t'es partis? On t'attendait, tu sais on rentre tous ensemble!"

Ils m'attendaient? C'est vrai, ils étaient tous les quatre la, entrain de me rattraper pour qu'on rentre vraiment tous ensemble. Pour que j'aille habiter avec eux, pour qu'on soit tous les cinqs... Ma boule dans le ventre disparue et je fus complétement émue, se qui fit redoubler mes larmes . Ils me sautèrent dessus pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais j'étais tellement contente que je riais pour leur dire que j'allais bien. On rentrait à la maison, avec Sanji qui me complimentait sur mon uniforme, ce qui énerva Zoro qui se battit une nouvelle fois avec le blond. Je crois avoir compris comment été Zoro, une personne vraiment gentille et sympathique mais qui s'emportait lorsque Sanji me parle... Un petit sourir mesquin apparut sur mon visage, oui je crois bien avoir _compris_ Zoro. Luffy me sortit de mes pensées en posant sa main sur mon épaule et me dit avec un petit sourir :

"Pour la feuille et tes parents... Ne t'en fait pas on est pareil que toi alors on a un tuteur. Il te signera ton papier!"

Ils avaient tous perdus leurs parents? Les remords revinrent. J'étais vraiment plus qu'horrible, leur faire ça! Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à leur dire? C'était tellement douleureux, je voulais le faire, je voulais évacuer toute ma colère, ma tristesse, mais ça ne sortait pas... Devant ma mine attristée, il sortit des idioties qui faisait nous fîmes rire, ce qui nous mit de bonne humeur jusqu'à la maison. En rentrant, Sanji partit dans la cuisine, Zoro s'assit sur le canapé et s'endormie tout aussi vite, Ussop partit dans sa chambre, suivit de Luffy et de moi. Le chapeau de paille me montra ma nouvelle chambre, qui était la orange, celle où je m'étais reveillée deux jours auparavent et je m'installais sur mon lit en commençant à refléchir comment pourrais-je récuperer mes affaires. C'est alors qu'il sortit de la pièce en m'annonçant avec un énorme sourire:

-"J'ai eus une super idée, demain on ira à ton autre chez toi pour prendre tout ce que tu veux!"

J'étais touchée par sa phrase dans tous les sens du terme. Cela me faisait vraiment paisir qu'il veuille bien que je reste chez eux mais retourner dans cette maison... Il attendit une réponse de ma part dans l'encadrement et je fus obligée de lui dire "oui" ne trouvant plus rien comme mensonge.

Comment allais-je faire avec mon père, Luffy et mes affaires?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir!

Voici ce quatrième chapitre, en esperant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture! (et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ;) )

* * *

Je n'avais pas pu fermer un oeil de la nuit à cause de ce qu'avait dit Luffy et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire... J'entrais dans la pièce d'où provenait la bonne odeur du déjeuner et les trouvait dans leurs positions habituelles: Sanji devant le four, Zoro et Luffy qui faisaient un concours pour savoir qui est ce qui mangerait le plus et le plus vite. Je soufflais d'exaspération bien que la scène m'amusait légèrement. Le blond se retourna, refit sa danse et sa tête étrange de la dernière fois et me dit:

"-Bonjour Nami chérie, as tu passé une bonne nuit dans ta chambre?"

"Bonjour, très bien et toi?" lui mentis-je - encore- pour qu'il ne me pose pas un tas de questions.

"Oui, depuis que tu es ici, c'est beaucoup mieux!" continua-t-il dans sa lancée.

J'esquissais un petit sourire narquois en pensant à la tête que devait tirer le vert devant cette remarque, je penchais la mienne pour l'observait et... Bingo! C'était exactement la même mine renfrognée que j'avais imaginée. Du coup, mon sourire s'élargit et Sanji me demanda pourquoi.

"-Sinon, où est Ussop?" demandais-je en évitant soigneusement sa question.

"Il est parti acheter quelques outils..." débuta-t-il

"car il bricole, c'est vraiment génial ce qu'il fait!" termina Luffy qui jusqu'à présent ne disait rien, tellement sa bouche était pleine.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse avant de m'assoir et de commencer mon petit déjeuné. Je repris ma réflexion sûre "comment ne pas voir mon père".

"Je vais chercher les affaires de Nami dans son ancienne maison, vous venez nous aider? demanda Luffy

Bien que je n'écoutais pas vraiment, trop concentrée sur le dilemme, la phrase me remonta jusqu'au cerveau et je faillis m'étouffer avec les quelques céréales que j'étais entrain d'avaler. J'étais contre cette idée, mais lorsqu'il eut dit "son ancienne maison", je le fus un peu moins. Le cuisinier vint me tapoter le dos et annonça qu'il devait aller faire les courses. Je ne pus me retenir et sortis la phrase qui faisait débuter mon diabolique plan...

"Pourquoi Zoro ne viendrait pas avec toi pour t'aider? Ce n'est jamais facile de faire les courses seul, et s'il vient avec nous, il ne fera que dormir. "

Le concerné me fusilla du regard, celui du blond était interrogateur et le chapeau de paille rit sur la remarque que j'avais faite. Pourtant il fallait qu'il accepte, car c'était crucial pour moi. Pour mon plan et pour mon père car si j'arrivais à faire changer d'avis Luffy et Sanji, ça aurait été plus dur avec Zoro. Finalement il accepta, rangea la vaisselle et cria pour que Zoro se dépêche juste avant qu'une nouvelle guerre débute.

Je partis dans ma chambre et enfilais mon uniforme étant le seul vêtement que j'ai, avec bien sûr, les habits de Luffy que je ne remettrais plus jamais, étant trop embarrassée lorsque je me disais qu'il avait surement dû les porter. Je partis ensuite dans la salle de bain et y restais pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le noirot m'interpelle pout la quatrième fois. Je descendis, lui lançait un regard méchant qui le fit rire et nous partîmes.

Il commença à me parler, mais je ne l'écoutais plus, je devais trouver une idée pour qu'on n'y aille pas, mon esprit s'embrouillait, j'étais complètement déconnectée du monde. Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était la recherche de mon plan, pour tout faire sauf aller chez moi.

"NAMI ATTENTION!"

Je tournais mon visage et tout se passa très vite. Le bruit des freins d'un camion, le monde qui bougeait dans tous les sens, une respiration rapide, du noir.

Je relevais doucement ma frimousse qui était cachée contre l'épaule de Luffy. Il était toujours effrayé tandis que je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Dans tous les cas, il m'avait -une nouvelle fois- sauvé la vie. Je me remis contre son torse, et resserrais l'étreinte en glissant un petit "merci" à son oreille étant maintenant, moi aussi apeurée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, mais j'étais vraiment bien, et lorsqu'il se déssera, je fus un peu déçu.

Mais pas très longtemps, il approcha son visage près du mien jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Dessuite je sentis un énorme incendie démarrer en moi mais cela ne me déplaisais pas, le contact entre lui et moi produisit tout le contraire. On se regardait, droit dans les yeux, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, ses mais qui me tenaient la figure avec les miennes par dessus. J'étais dans un rêve. Le plus beau de tous.

Mon regard quitta ses yeux pour parcourir ses magnifiques traits et ensuite s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Pulpeuses, d'un sublime rose et qui avaient l'air délicieuses. Je voulais absolument les goûter, alors je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, fermais les yeux et me laissais porter par ce désire farfeulu. Je sentais son souffle de plus en plus proche sur mon visage, encore un tout petit peu...

"Tu es malade? Pourtant tu n'es pas fièvreuse..."

J'ouvris les yeux et devins encore plus rouge tandis que lui reculait, pour mon plus grand désarois. Je ne savais plus dutout quoi lui répondre, je me mélangeais dans tout ce que je disais et finallement, il m'attrapa la main en rochonant que j'allais encore avoir des problèmes si je marchais seule dans mon coin. Durant tout le trajet, je restais obnibulée par ma main qui était enveloppé par la sienne, en oubliant mon stupide problème. Mais tout bonheur à sa fin et le mien arriva devant mon ancienne petite maison.

Je jettais quelques coups d'oeil à chaques fenêtres pour apercevoir le moindre mouvement, mais rien. Je poussais délicatement la porte, passais ma tête et observais les environs. La maisonette était plongée dans le noir et aucun signe de vie se présentait. Impatient de découvrir mon ancien habitat, Luffy me poussa, avec la porte au passage, et rentra tout excité. Je lui indiquais la chambre et il s'y rua avant que je n'eus finit ma phrase. Il m'exaspérait vraiment par moment. Je le suivis, toujours sur mes gardes et inspectais toutes les pièces avant d'être sure qu'il n'était pas dutout la. J'avais peur qu'il sorte du noir et m'attaque juste quand je passe. Je montais les escalier, passais les portes en courant et atteris dans ma chambre où je découvris le noirot avec un air fâché sur son visage. En me voyant, il me lança:

"Nami, ta chambre était vraiment pourri..."

Sa remarque me fit sourir, c'est vrai que comparé à l'autre, elle était toute petite, sale... Un grenier quoi. On commença à emballer mes affaires quand le grincement d'une porte se fit entendre. Je sursautais avant de trembler. Ce petit bruit, c'était celui de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait... Je jetais un petit regard au chapeau de paille qui n'avait rien entendu. Non, si il était déjà revenu, j'étais morte. Je descendis rapidemment, entendis mon compagnon me suivre et atteris à l'entrée, face à deux personnes vêtus d'un uniforme bleu. Je regardais les deux policiers, ne sachant pas pourquoi il était la. Est ce que mon beau-père aurait il fait une bêtise alors que j'étais avec les garçons? Ou étais ce pour moi?...

"Bonjour, je cherche une dénomée Nami, la connaîtriez vous? demanda l'un des deux hommes.

"Bonjour... Oui, c'est moi. Que me voulez vous? " répondis-je de plus en plus intriguée par le ton doux qu'il avait pris .

"Ah, mademoiselle, nous devons vous dire quelque chose à propos de votre père. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous essayons de contacter un membre de sa famille sans résultat. Alors nous avons décidé de venir directement chez lui..." débuta t-il

"Ceci est normale, sa famille ne l'a jamais voulus, ils l'ont en quelque sorte abandonné" fis je pour donner une réponse à sa semi-question.

"Vous devriez vous asseoir, ce que j'ai a vous dire est assez dur..."

Il commença à me prendre par le bras, mais je n'étais pas du même avis. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait, ils retardaient les choses pour me dire ce qu'avait encore fait celui qui m'avait élevé et deplus ils voulaient que je m'asseoie. J'étais plus forte que ce qu'ils croyaient, je me devais de l'être avec un tel parent! Puis, j'étais prête à encaisser toutes ses âneries. Je degageais mon bras de l'emprise et fis un petit non de la tête.

Le premier souffla et c'est le deuxième qui prit la parole.

"Voyez vous, mademoiselle, vous avez du apprendre la nouvelle au sujet de votre mère? Sur le fait qu'elle avait eu un arrêt cardiaque et qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde depuis quelques jours"

Mon coeur rata un battement. Comment ça ma mère était... Etait morte? Mon beau-père avait causé des ennuies et devait être en prison, tandis que ma mère nous avait quitté... Elle m'avait abandonné, pourtant une petite pointe de tristesse se fit ressentir mais bizarrement, je n'étais pas plus choquée que ça. Je sentis un main se déposer sur mon épaule, je relevais ma tête et je me souvenus que Luffy était la. C'est vrai, si jamais je n'étais pas bien, il serait la.

"Vous devez vous tromper de personne, la Nami d'ici a perdu ses parents depuis longtemps" sortit il sans comprendre ce que venait faire les policiers

J'écarquillais les yeux. Merde, mon mensonge! Il resurgissait, alors que j'avais réussi à trouver la solution, il fallait qu'un nouveau problème apparaissait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais totalement perdu je ne m'y retrouvais plus. Tout se mélangeait dans mon cerveau, les mensonges, Luffy, mon beau-père, ma mère défunte, les policiers..

Les deux agents affichaient une mine désolée, ne savant plus ou se mettre.

"Non... Non... Vous venez de m'apprendre que ma mère... Et pour lui alors? Il est en prison, c'est ça?" dis je en mettant un peu d'ordre dans ma tête.

"J'aurais préféré vous annoncé quelque chose comme ça... Votre père a rejoind votre votre mère. Nous avons retrouvé son corps sur une rive et avons conclus qu'il s'était jeté par dessus un pont. Nous sommes vraiment désolé de vous apportez d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles...Bon courage." dit il en partant avec son partenaire.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Le monde s'écroula et je ne voyais plus que noir. Tout le monde avait disparu, j'étais toute seule. Ma mère, ma belle-mère, mon beau-père... Etais- je la prochaine?

Une migraine me pris, je relevais la tête et vis que j'étais dans ma cuisine sur une chaise, le noirot en face de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Moi je n'en savais rien. Je n'étais pas triste, pas heureuse, pas en colère, pas déprimée. Je ne resentais rien. J'étais réellement bizarre, ma belle-mère que j'aimais tout de même encore, était morte, je devais être entrain de pleurer mais rien. Mon horrible père adoptif était mort, je devais être joyeuse mais rien.

Je regardais Luffy, et lui lançais un petit "désolé" où on entendis qu'un "dés". Ma voix s'était cassée sur la fin. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder en face, droit dans les yeux, tellement j'avais honte de moi. Il souffla. Je tentais un regard vers lui et je fus surprise de voir qu'il me fixait, sourcil doucement froncé.

"Je vous ai menti. Mes parents biologiques sont morts lorsque j'étais petite et un couple m'a adopté. Ma mère ne me portait pas plus dans son coeur et lorsque je m'approchais trop d'elle, mon père me frappait. Mais ils ont divorcé, mon père m'a gardé et m'a fait vivre un calevair. Puis je vous ai rencontré et c'est comme si tous mes problèmes avaient disparus et quand je voulais vous expliquer rien ne sortait... C'est idiot, mais j'avais peur, peur que vous me délaissiez comme mes géniteurs l'avaient fait...Pardon..." lui avouais-je enfin

Il ne disait rien. Il approcha sa main et essuya un larme qui perlait au coin de mon oeil. Je relevais la tête et il souriait. Puis il me tendis une petite enveloppe blanche où était écrit "Pour Nami" d'une jolie écriture.

"T'es tombée et ça t'as suivi."

Je l'ouvris avec une grande nervosité, dépliais le papier se trouvant à l'interieur et entamais ma lecture:

"_Il était une fois, l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui avait été abandonné par sa famille. Il du alors travailler à temps partiel pour pouvoir aller au lycée. Il rentra en dernière année. Dans un couloir, il vit une magnifique femme à la cheveulure blonde et scintillante comme le soleil. Dessuite, il fut attiré par elle, et compris qu'il avait été frappé par ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. Et chaque jour, il revenait dans ce couloir juste pour la revoir, pour pouvoir l'observer, car juste ça le rendait énormément heureux. Mais petit à petit, il voulut l'approcher, lui parler, la toucher voir même l'embrasser... Rêve fou et surement impossible, impossible si il n'avait pas eu l'aide de ses amis, qui par une petite blague, l'avait enfermé avec elle dans un vestiaire. Tous deux embarrassés et mal à l'aise, ils ne disaient rien. Finallement il rompit le silence et ils discutèrent pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que, miraculeusement, la porte s'ouvre. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle pour ensuite finir ensemble. Heureux, les années passèrent merveilleusement bien et un beau jour, ils décidèrent d'avoir un enfant. Malheuresement, sa douce amante ne pouvant en avoir, ils adoptèrent. C'était une jeune fille avec de magnifiques cheveux roux qu'ils eurent. Mais elle ne souriait jamais, ayant perdus sa mère quelques mois auparavent. Convaicus qu'ils pourraient un jour, la refaire sourire, ils l'élevèrent dans le plus beau des amours. Et ils y arrivèrent. Elle était la plus heureuse au monde et la plus mignone de toutes les filles. Tout comme avec sa femme, les années passèrent extrêmement vites, mais la petite rousse se raprochait de plus en plus de sa bien aimée. Même trop à son goût et involontairement, une jalousie naquit dans son coeur. Un jour, elle éclata et se fut la fin de tout bonheur, il commença à crier sur sa fille, à la rejeter et à la frapper. Lui qui voulait une famille unie, qui s'aime, il venait de tout détruire. Il avait reproduit ce que sa famille avait fait avec lui. Chaque soir, il l'entendait pleurer dans son lit et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devenait de plus en plus distant et à commencer à cotoyer la folie. Sa femme ne le supportant plus, le quitta dans sa plus grande tristesse. En colère et se disant que si il ne pouvait l'avoir, personne ne pourrait et il pris sa fille, l'emmenant au loin. Cette folie, qui au début ne faisait que le saluer, à finit par cohabiter avec lui. Il rejeta la faute sur sa fille et lui fit les pires choses au monde. Elle aussi, elle craqua et finit par s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Un fois seul, il comprit tous ces actes et courus la chercher mais il vit qu'elle était heureuse, avec quatre jeunes garçons qui semblaient de confiance. Alors il les laissa, laissa sa fille entre de bonnes mains et rentra. Puis il apprit la mort de son amour et réalisa tout ce qu'il avait fait. La folie partie, fière d'elle tandis que l'homme se rendit compte de toutes ses horribles choses, qu'il était la pire des pourritures. Il prit un bout de papier, un stylo et réfléchit un moment pour savoir comment s'excuser auprès de sa fille, même si il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais il voulait essayer, car au fond de lui il l'aimait de tout son coeur comme au premier jour. Il voulait aussi lui expliquer tout un tas de choses et lui dire aurevoir car sans sa tendre il ne pouvait vivre. Il plia le papier, ajouta un petit cadeau, déposa sur la commode comme si il savait qu'elle viendrait, passa le seuil de la porte et dans un sourire partit..._

_Je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerais toujours ma petite Nami._

_Ton vieux et méchant père."_


	5. Chapter 5

Voila le cinquième chapitre tant attendu!

Bon je vais faire dans l'ordre :

1- désolé de mon long long retard, mais l'inspiration était partie en vacance ToT

2-Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ( Lutty-chan, j'aurais aimé te mp mais tu n'avais pas de compte, alors ne t'en fait pas il y aura encore des scènes entre Nami et Luffy 8) )

3- BONNE ANNEE! :D (en retard mais on s'en fiche hein? )

4- Et bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

Je me sentis comme vidée de l'interieur. Rêvais-je? Non, je cauchemardais. Les deux? Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Devais-je sourire, pleurer, rire, crier, déprimée, être apeurée... Tout en même temps? Un tas de question défilaient dans ma tête sans aucune réponse. Pourtant c'est tout ce que je souhaitais. Mais juste en relisant les dernières phrases, je l'eus trouvé toute seule. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique réponse pour tout.

Comme une petite voix qui me murmurait ses quelques mots à mon oreille, tout prit une signification et une énorme douleur vint se loger dans mon coeur, qui allait bientôt exploser. Les larmes commencèrent à couler toute seule suivient de forts sanglots. Je venais de comprendre, moi aussi, mes sentiments envers mon père. Le murmure n'avait que redit les derniers mots mais elle m'avait donné la solution à tout.

Depuis qu'il m'avait délaissé, que sa rancoeur était né, j'avais toujours cherché cet amour, sa reconnaissance. Je voulais revenir en arrière, je voulais savoir quelle avait été mon péché pour qu'il me rejette. Je voulais tout réparer, alors chaque soir je priais pour que Dieu m'aide, mais il m'avait tourné le dos lui aussi. Alors je pleurais, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour ne pas craquer.

Les gouttes salées continuaient leur chemin, comme si rien n'était. Pourtant je voulais, comme dans le passé, traverser le temps pour tout recommencer, pour voir mon père et l'aider, pour qu'il contrôle sa jalousie, je voulais le serrer fort dans mes bras, avec ma mère, que l'on soit de nouveau tous les trois et que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Papa, Maman, revenez, je vous aime de tout mon coeur... Le proverbe disait donc faux? L'amour n'est-il censé être plus fort que la mort?

Tremblante je pris ce qui restait dans l'enveloppe, maintenant humide, et découvris une photo de nous trois avec une gourmette. Au dos de celle ci était inscrit un "_Joyeux Anniversaire en avance ma chérie". _

Je continuais d'évacuer ma tristesse tout en serrant les deux trésors contre ma poitrine. A l'interieur mon coeur battait et chaque coup était un supplice qui me déchirait en deux.

Toujours plongée dans mon déluge de sentiments, je me sentis tombée vers l'avant pour aller percurter un placher dur. Mais, d'un certain côté, il était doux et il émettait un douce chaleur qui me berçait. J'humectais l'agréble parfum qui me consolait et quelque chose m'entoura.

Une petite voix vint me consoler, l'étau dans lequel j'étais coincée se reserra autour de moi. Mais j'étais bien, comme dans un cocon. Mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourde et l'épuisement gagna. Je n'avais même plus la force de me battre contre moi même.

Une forte odeure de brûlé vint me chatouiller les narines. Je me relevais subitemment de mon canapé et courus vers la cuisine. Luffy était au fourneau, casserole à la main et cuillère en bois sur le feu. Non mais qu'avait il dans le crâne celui la! J'allais le tuer. Je le poussais de la cuisinière, éteignis le gaz et pris un verre d'eau pour arrêter le feu.

Lentement je me retournais vers le pire crétin au monde. Je serrais mon poing et le fixais lourdement.

"-Heuresement que tu étais la Nami!" rigola t-il

Ma main était partie toute seule. Rire alors qu'il avait faillis brûler toute la maison était digne de lui. Mais cette maison était la dernière trace de mon père, je ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle soit abîmée, elle était l'une des dernières choses qu'il avait eu, l'un des derniers trésors que je voulais chérir de tout mon coeur.

Il se releve, frottant le dessus de sa tête pendant que je tirais une chaise pour m'asseoir, exaspérée. Mon regard s'arrêta sur l'enveloppe blanche déposée sur la table. J'allais de nouveau pleurer si je la fixais encore alors je tournais la tête vers l'autre idiot.

"- Je voulais juste préparer quelque chose pour que Nami sourit de nouveau " lança t-il, assis en tailleur, bras croisé sur le torse, yeux regardant ailleurs.

Je l'observais, surprise. Pour... Pour moi? Il voulait me réconforter? Ca veut dire qu'il pensait à moi?

A cette pensée, mon coeur vint tambouriner dans mes oreilles et la température augmenta. Il fallait que j'arrête vraiment de délirer, un crétin comme lui ne connait surement pas le sens du mot amour. Mais alors, pourquoi avais-je toujours cet espoir qu'il ne regarde plus que moi, qu'il ne reste qu'avec moi, qu'il me murmur de tendres mots rien qu'à moi?

Je chassais d'un mouvement de main toutes ses stupides questions, me levais et me mis à la cuisine.

Très vite les mets furent prêt, Luffy déjà à table entrain de baver, formant une gigantesque marre dégoulinante. Il se jeta sur la nouriture comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. N'ayant pas vraiment très faim, je l'observais. Première pensée : eurk toute cette salive. Deuxième : whaou.

Quelques une des ses mèches noires lui tombaient sur ses grands yeux de même couleur, voir plus intense, une fine et grande main vint les pousser avant d'attraper une cuisse de poulet qu'il porta à sa bouche. Je me sentais fondre. Ses fines lèvres d'un joli rose pâle qui s'entrouvaient pour laisser apparaître une petite langue rouge qui s'enroulait le long de l'os rien qu'une briève seconde avant qu'un autre aliment attérisse dans sa merveilleuse bouches, que l'on apreçoive de nouveau ses sublimes lèvres pulpeuses même parfaite que j'avais tant envie de prendre. Le désire de les saisir me brûlait intensemment, un feu ravageur.

Une énorme fourchette de pâte vint se fourrer brutalemment dans ma bouche ouverte. Au manche, je vis la douce main que je contemplais quelque minutes auparevent, la tenir fortement.

"Tu chais Namich shi tu as tant faim il faut pas te chéner!" dit il sans s'arrêter de se goinfrer.

Abruti! Double crétin, triple idiot! Je suis tout de même chez moi, je sais ce que je peux faire ou non espèce de... de... Quadruple buse! Voila ce que j'avais envie de lui balancer mais à la place je saisis le couvert et mangeais le contenue de ma bouche avant de bouder.

Il avait un coeur de pierre? Oui c'était obligé pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il me faisait de l'effet. Même le plus stupide être vivant le savait. Mais bien sûr, à lui seul il se créait une nouvelle catégorie : le plus stupide des stupides être vivant! Mais me faisait il de l'effet, oui. Non. Ou peu être que si... Enfaite je n'en savais rien. C'est vrai qu'il était assez craquant, mais bête. Même si d'un certain côté, ceci faisait partit de son charme...

Cette lutte contre la petite voix dans ma tête m'acheva rapidemment. Je me levais et allais continuer de ranger mes affaires restantes pour ne plus retomber dans cette magnifique contemplation.

Ayant bien tavaillé ce matin, je n'avais pratiquement plus rien a faire. Je mis le dernier tee-shirt dans le carton, fermais celui-ci avant de tous les descendre en faisant plusieurs aller-retour.

Je posais le dernier emballage dans le petit hall, soufflait tout en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur mon front à l'aide de mon poignet droit et passais la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine pour chercher Luffy. À ma plus grande surprise il n'était pas. Ou avait il pu aller encore celui la? Je serrais mon poing, froncais les sourcils et sentis ma tempe vibrer. J'allais le tuer.

Un étrange sifflement repondit à ma question. Lentement, je m'aventurais dans mon salon, m'approchais à pas de loup vers le petit bruit et un sentiment de colère vint m'irriter le fond de la gorge. Commet cet idiot pouvait dire qu'il venait m'aider alors qu'il dormait paisiblement sur mon canapé?

Je levais mon pied, visait pour qu'il attérisse dans son ventre, pris un peu plus d'élan et...

Je soufflais. Je ne pouvais tout bonement pas le faire. Qui pouvait le faire lorsque ce petit sourire était affiché sur son visage? Lorsque ses cheveux lui retombaient sur les yeux, le cachant ou quand son tee-shirt était légèrement remonter juste assez pour voir ses magnifiques abdos?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour résister. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant de sucomber à son charme. Je tournais la tête, avançais ma main contre son torse et le bougeais doucement pour le réveiller.

J'étais idiote. On pouvait jouer un concert de rock dans la même pièce que lui, il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte alors qu'allais-je arriver à faire avec mes petites secousses?

Je soufflais. Rien. Je soufflais une nouvelle fois. Rien. Je soufflais plus fort. Rien. Je soufflais tellement fort que j'en venais à cracher. Toujours rien.

Je le frappais. Rien. Je le frappais encore. Rien. Je le frappais plus fort. Rien. Je le frappais très fort et il saigna. Toujours rien.

IDIOT! Mais comment j'allais le reveiller moi? J'avais soufflais, hurler, je l'avais tapé, brûlé mais rien de tout cela marché alors je pouvais faire quoi, hein?

Mais oui, quelle est la chose qu'adore Luffy? Encore plus que la siste?

"- Luffy, Luffy reveille toi, il y a des tonnes de poulets cuits dans la cuisine" Lui dis je en le secouant

Mission réussi, il sauta du canapé et se rua en cuisine à la recherche des plats.

"-Dommage ils ont du partir, on devrait faire comme eux tu ne crois pas?" fis-je avec un enore sourire sur le visage.

Luffy furieux d'avoir raté un tel festin, attrapa les cartons et sortit en grognant comme quoi il avait faim - chose qui ne m'étonna pas - .

Je pris le seul paquet qu'il avait laissé et je le suivis souriante, je commençais à ressentir une sorte de malaise dans cette maison.

Luffy poussa la porte en hurlent son éternel " SANJI J'AI FAIM!" à travers toute la maison et le bruit des marmites qui s'entrochoquaient lui répondit. Satisfait il monta à l'étage, moi sur ses talons, avec nos cartons dans les bras. Il les posa et repartit aussi vite, sentant l'odeur de la viande qui cuisait.

Il fallait déballer toutes mes affaires... Je lâchais un énorme soupire, je ferais ça demain, je n'avais ni la force, ni le courage pour rentrer dans cette guerre de rangement.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit tout en soupirant. Pourquoi Luffy n'avait rien dit sur mon mensonge? Il aurait du m'engueler, être déçu ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il était resté muet...

Je me relevais et vis Ussop faire les cents pas devant ma chambre. Lorsqu'il vit que je le fixais, il sursauta légèrement et rentra tout en disant :

"Je ne savais pas si tu dormais, j'étais venu pour t'aider avec tes affaires vu que je n'ai pas pu venir aujourd'hui."

Super, encore de l'aide! Je sautais de mon lit, affichais un énorme sourire et lui répondit : "Avec grand plaisir ! "

Il parut regretter son geste mais trop tard, je m'assis devant les boîtes et commençais à tout déballer. Finalement, il vint m'aider, et nous rîmes pendant un bon moment, parlant de tout et de nimporte quoi. Sanji nous appella pour qu'on descende manger, Luffy s'empifra comme d'habitude, Sanji me faisait les yeux doux, Zoro était entrain de boire tout en criant sur le blond, Ussop nous racontait des histoires sur des pirates où il était le capitaine de 80000 hommes et moi je riais aux éclats. Aujourd'hui n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça enfaite...

* * *

"Luffy, allume la télé, c'est l'heure!"

Qui est ce qui hurlait un matin de dimanche? Et c'était l'heure de quoi d'abord? Je me levai, bras devant, tel un zombie et regardais mon reveil. 9h 30. Il était encore tôt... Moi qui voulait faire la grace mat', elle n'avait pas été si longue que ça.

J'enfilais mes chaussons et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné. Tout le monde était assis dans le canapé, entrain de fixer la télévision.

Je pris place avec eux, tout en questionnant du regard Sanji qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Il releva doucement une mèche de cheveux rousse, la glissa derrière mon oreille, s'approcha un peu plus près, tel que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon cou dénudé et me murmura tout doucement : "Ussop veut participer à un jeu pour gagner de places pour une fête foraine il me semble" puis il se recula et afficha un sourire en coin.

Il n'y avait rien à redire, il savait parler aux filles. Il avait réussi à m'embarrasser. Je tournais la tête en direction de la télé pour ne faire comme si de rien était, mais j'entendis son petit rire qui prouvait qu'il m'avait fait un peu d'effet.

Ussop était complétement obnibulé par l'emission, un téléphone a la main, il ne disait plus rien. J'étais trop endormie pour comprendre ce que disait le présentateur, juste une phrase fut retranscrit pour que mon cerveau comprenne. "_Gagnez de places pour vous et votre famille, amis, amant..." _Famille... C'était eux dersormais ma famille, mais pas entièrement. Il fallait que je leur dises, pour mes parents, car si je leur cachais je finirais par leur cacher autre chose et ça n'en terminerai jamais et je ne voulais rien de tout cela.

Le long nez se leva brutalement, téléphone à l'oreille tout exité. Il fit trois "hn" puis plus rien. Il racccrocha, nous regarda tous un par un. Le silence était roi, on retenait tous notre respiration, avait il gagnait ou pas?

"Ils ont dit qu'ils me rappelleront. " finit il par dire

Donc il restait une chance! On souriait tous, Sanji se leva et partit dans la cuisine, préparer le repas, suivit de nous tous qui avions faim. Mais je me stoppais dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fallait que je leur dise et maintenant! Mais si ils me rejettais? Qu'ils étaient déçus ou qu'ils ne voulais plus de moi? Non, je les connaissais maintenant, il ne se passera rien de mauvais. J'espère...

"Il... Il faut que je vous dises quelque chose! " dis en haussant un peu la voix.

Ils me fixais, mais je n'étais pas une dégonflée, j'allais leur expliquer le tout en détaille.

* * *

* Bip, bip bip, bip bip bip, bip bip bip bip *

Je lançais un regard noir à mon reveil. Je détestais le lundi, c'était la reprise des cours et on devait se lever plus tôt. Je l'éteignis, m'habillais et sortis de ma chambre.

Dans la cuisine, le cuisinier et le long nez était les seuls à être prêt. Ils me regardèrent et me sourirent en me souhaitant le bon jour. J'étais heureuse. Entièrement maintenant, hier tout c'était bien passé, ils avaient même dit qu'ils le savaient déjà car ils avient déjà vu mon père rentrer dans on ancienne maison, mais ils ne voulaient rien dire.

Je pris mon petit déjeuné, fis un tour dans la salle de bain et ouvris la porte pour sortir.

* * *

Cette journée m'avait achevé, je n'aurais jamais du me coucher tard hier. Mais bon, les cours étaient finis, ce soir j'irais au lit plus tôt. Tout en chantonnant la sonnerie, je rangeais mes affaires, dis aurevoir à mon enseignante, Mlle Nico et partis en direction de la sortie d'un pas pressé étant en retard. Mais de drôles de rire me stoppèrent dans ma course, je les connaissais.

Je m'approchais discrètement de la salle d'où provenait les voix, me cachais discrètement derrière la porte et tendis l'oreille.

"- Ne dit pas ça alors que tu n'arrive même pas à rester avec une fille " rit le premier

"-Et toi alors? L'amour est tout ce qui a de merveilleux surtout quand on le partage avec pleins de jolies filles de notre lycée" dit le deuxième d'une voix mielleuse.

Je connaissais ces voix, elles me disaient quelque chose, mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus?

"Moi je trouve que la viande est merveilleuse" reprit le premier

"Crétin! Ne compare pas les filles à de la nouriture!"

"Tu as raison la nouriture, c'est beaucoup mieux" répondit il blasé.

J'entendis un bruit sourd. Probablement un coup de poing. Mais le problème n'était pas la, ces deux voix, je les avais déjà entendu, mais où? Ce pourrai il que ce soit eux?

"Ca se voit que tu ne connais rien à l'amour, mais qui voudrait sortir avec un abruti dans ton genre" rit le second

"Tout le monde bien sur! Je peux sortir avec qui je veux, quand je veux!" lança t-il sur un ton ironique

"Ok, sors avec une fille pendant un mois sans qu'elle te plaque et la, je te présenterais mes plus plates excuses" répondit il orenant tout cela au serieux.

"Mais ça ne se mange pas les excuses, moi je veux de la viande."

"Si tu veux, je rajouterai un triple portion de viande pour toi, mais qui sera assez fou pour sortir avec toi" pouffa l'amoureux. "Tu vas demander à qui?"

Je les entendis se lever en faisant grinçait une chaise. Il fallait que je parte, mais je voulais savoir qui était cette fille, car j'étais sure de qui c'était maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

"Nami. Elle habite chez nous, ça sera plus simple et j'aurais plus rapidement la viande."

Je restais sans voix. C'est de moi qu'il parlait? Je me relevais et fis mine de marcher dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était. Ils allaient bientôt sortir, mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort, je commençais à transpirer, ma respiration était forte et sacadée et ma démarche ressemblait à celle d'un robot. Je souhaitais m'être trompée, je ne voulais pas que ça soit eux, je ne voulais pas que ça soit moi.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit. Ils allaient me voir. Devais-je me cacher ou rester ici? Devais-je marcher, courir, m'arrêter, me retourner? Mon esprit était remplie de question et je ne trouvais aucune réponse. J'étais dans une grosse galère. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient.

Je sais, si je me mettais à courir pour faire comme si la prof m'avait retenue et que je ne voulais pas les faire attendre, ils ne se douteront de rien.

Je mis un pied devant, puis l'autre, accélérant mon rythme tout en comptant mes pas. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six et je vis le sol. Je venais de m'écraser par terre, mes poignets me faisaient mal et mes genoux de même. Pourquoi fallait il que les chaussures aient des lacets? Moi qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, j'étais bien ! Mais peu être qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu ?

"-Nami ça va? " me demanda l'un des garçons

J'étais vraiment malchanceuse... Le deuxième me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

"Oui oui, Luffy et merci Sanji" dit je comme si de rien n'était.

Alors c'était bien eux. Je m'époustais le pantalon quand une nouvelle question vint me frapper l'esprit : mais quand est ce que Luffy allait me demander? La maintenant tout de suite? Ou il n'allait pas le faire? Si, de la viande était en jeu, mais alors quand?


End file.
